Do-Over
by babesrus2
Summary: Ranger is away for Christmas. Or, is he? One-shot. Babe.


**All characters belong to Janet Evanovich except Raf. He's all mine. Not beta'd and all mistakes are mine.**

Do-Over

Ranger crouched in the small indentation he had carved out with his knife. He was dressed in desert camo with multiple weapons adorning his body and more within easy reach. He was looking out over a tent camp down below. It was dark and there appeared to be little movement. He knew his objective was close, so very close, but he had to wait a bit longer before taking out his target.

He was looking out for anything untoward but his mind was certainly elsewhere. He could just visualize his Babe at home in her little apartment with Rex running on his wheel in the kitchen. She would have put up the scraggly tree with the ornaments that she so loved with all their special memories. She would probably have eaten all the Christmas baking her mom had sent over by now, and then afterwards sit on her old and lumpy couch watching her favorite Christmas shows: How the Grinch Stole Christmas, The Muppets Christmas Show, and finally; Miracle on 34th Street, both versions.

She would be hugging a pillow to her chest and tears sliding down her cheeks as she watched her favorite shows. His heart ached. He should have been there comforting her as she tried to cover up her emotions and hoping that he wouldn't laugh at her doing this favorite tradition year after year.

He looked at his watch. With time change factored in, it would be Christmas Eve in Trenton and soon she would be preparing to go to Christmas Eve Mass with her anything but normal family.

Ranger sighed. Why, oh why had he accepted this assignment? He was officially done with his last contract but, well, the money was just too good to let it get away. It would be the last of the nest egg to put it over the top for his retirement from 'going in the wind'. His handler had assured him that it would be a quick in and out and he would be back home. Two weeks later and here he was still eating sand, and wishing he had never answered the phone.

Ranger looked up at the sky and saw a falling star. He quickly made a wish that if he had a chance to do it over, he would never have said Yes.

Imagine his surprise when the sky lit up and there in front of him was what looked like a person in a white flowing robe. Quickly he swung his rifle up at the form and spoke.

"Who are you and what is your business?"

His companion, who was laying right next to him, looked at Ranger and whispered. "Hey buddy, it's me, Raf. You OK?"

Ranger looked at the man. Did he not see it? It was floating right in front of them both.

The shape spoke.

"He cannot see me, Carlos Manoso. I was chosen to give one person a do-over and right now, I believe that you are the one most needing my offer."

Ranger shook his head and looked again at Raf. He was looking out scanning for anything unusual and seemed to be totally unaware of the apparition in front of him.

He remembered the falling star. Shaking his head, he wondered if this was a dream; a very, very bad dream.

The voice spoke again.

"I will give you one do-over wish. Feel with your heart and tell me with your thoughts."

Ranger nodded his head. There were so many things he would have done over with his life but the single most important one that he had regretted from the minute he had answered the phone was to accept this assignment and to leave his Babe.

Ranger felt the air change. He looked down at his hands now without a weapon and he was no longer dressed in combat. He noticed he was in his apartment on seven and he was wearing dress pants and a sweater.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 1700 hours. He looked at the electronic calendar and the date read December 24.

He shook his head and strode over to the laptop on his desk in the office. Pulling up various screens he noticed that the holiday schedule was posted and he and his Babe had volunteered to staff the monitors allowing some of his men some precious time off. Tank, Bobby and Les had also volunteered.

Ranger still couldn't believe his eyes until he noticed a card on the desk. He picked it up and read the inscription;

 _Everyone deserves a do-over at least once in their lifetime. Use it wisely._

Ranger walked over to the safe and quickly spun the dial opening it up. There, just where he had left it two weeks ago sat a little box with a bow. He reached in and pulled it out lifting the lid to be sure the contents were still there.

He put it in his right pants pocket and closed the safe door, spinning the dial automatically.

Ranger grabbed his peacoat and shrugging into it he walked out the door and headed down the elevator to the garage. He hopped in his Turbo and drove out the large doorway turning left. Seven minutes later he stopped in her parking lot. He could see the lights on in the living room and he could see movement through the curtains. He saw a figure bend down and then the Christmas tree lights blink on.

He could visualize that she was now in the kitchen getting herself something from one of the tins that her mom had sent over after her last visit and could just see her eating one and palming a couple more sweets to take back to the living room.

Ranger slid out of the car and closed the door quietly. He was fairly certain that she probably wouldn't look out the window. He had no idea what might have transpired during his time away and wondered how or if he needed to cover his disappearance.

He walked in the back door and read the note that the elevator was out of order. Mrs. Bressler would be out of a job and most probably in her own suite watching television.

Ranger stepped to Stephanie's door and put his ear to the panelling. He could faintly hear the television on and it sounded like she had started with The Muppets Christmas Show.

He took the picks out of his back pocket and as quietly as he could he picked the lock on her door. He opened it and stopped as Stephanie looked his way.

A portion of a sugar cookie with sprinkles was half in her mouth. She swallowed, certainly appearing to be surprised by his appearance. He wondered if there had been something unplanned and she was home alone because of it.

He walked in, closed the door and strode to the couch, pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her. She was wearing one of his t-shirts that hung to her thighs and he could just fantasize that under that was one of her favorite thongs from Victoria's Secret. She was barefoot and her hair was a bit on the wild side, as if she had been sleeping. He could smell the scent of her hair shampoo. Her body melted into his and he relaxed. Her face lay against his sweater and she sighed.

"I just woke up from the strangest dream, Ranger. You were in the desert and sitting on a hill with another soldier looking up at the sky. I saw you wish upon a falling star. And then I woke up. Strange, eh?"

Ranger moved his right hand from the small of her back and gently lifting her chin, he gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, Babe, strange. But I'm here now, and I'm not planning on leaving you again."

He knelt down on one knee...

 **My muse and I are not speaking to each other nor have we for some time. Walking our dog a few nights ago I saw a falling star and instead of making a wish I thought of this as a one-shot. Scary, I know.**

 **Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays everyone.**

 **Myrna**


End file.
